


回娘家(现代AU)

by SuKate



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuKate/pseuds/SuKate
Summary: 沙雕文，非常之沙雕，所以就别讨论OOC的问题啦w注意：文斯莫克全员崩坏，深度迫害勇治警告(。最后祝您笑口常开W
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 5





	回娘家(现代AU)

“今天的杰尔马晚间新闻就到这里，观众朋友们，我们下期再见！”

吧嗒。

看完晚间新闻的伽治抬手关掉了电视，走到阳台上开始抽烟。

自从他们老两口从乡下搬到几个儿子他们家里后，伽治的抽烟次数与日俱增，这很大程度上是因为他们那个上高中的小儿子勇治——他实在是太吵了。

每天放学回来后，不是在伊治房间里看他怎么配置火药，就是在尼治卧室看他倒腾各种各样的电路，要么就是在自己的卧室叮叮咣咣敲个不停，有时候一边捣鼓还一边像个大猩猩一样惊呼，经常折腾到晚上一两点，总之，文斯莫克·勇治没有一刻是能闲下来的。

实在吵得不行了，伽治有时候也会冲进屋里踹他两脚，但是年过半百的老文头对战身高一米九的17岁大小伙，其结果也可想而知。

“爸，爸！”

这不，家门还没开就已经在楼道里听见了勇治的叫喊声，伽治猛吸一口烟，转身去玄关处开门。

“你就不能小点儿声吗我的傻儿子，还想让邻居举报啊！”伽治扶着门框，将勇治拦在外面，吹胡子瞪眼。

“不是，爸，你先别着急骂我。”勇治猫着腰，准备从他爸的胳膊下钻过去，“我今天有特大新闻告诉你！”

“不行，你就站在这...哎哟——！”

没等把话说完，伽治便猛地甩了下右手——原来，一直夹在手里的烟，在不知不觉中烧到了手。

“爸你没事吧？”见此情形，勇治一个侧身，就挤进了家门。

“说吧，什么事？”伽治捡起地上已经踩灭的烟头，丢进垃圾桶后拍了拍手，“你又在学校跟谁打架了？”

“哎呀不是我！”勇治把书包往沙发上一扔，走到冰箱门口取了瓶冰镇可乐，“是我哥要回来了！”

“哦，尼治啊，他周末就出差回来了，这我知道啊。”烟没抽爽的老文头重新打开了电视。

“不是二哥，谁管他呀，我说的是我三哥，山治！”

“啥？”认真换台的伽治终于找到了自己一直很喜欢的女团选秀节目，“哎这电视怎么没声儿呢？”

“爸！”见老爹沉迷美女不理自己，勇治声音提高了八度：“山治要回来了！而且他对象也要一起来！”

“啥？！”伽治差点从沙发上弹起来，手里的遥控器死死地按着音量加号键，“山治啥时候来啊啊啊啊啊吵死我了吵死我了这什么破电视！”

看着莫名其妙发飙的老爸，提前堵好耳朵的勇治汗颜，一度怀疑对方是不是到了更年期。

说起文家老三，当年可是有一段震惊整个北海村的故事。

当年伽治的老婆——索拉，第一年怀了一个女儿，名叫蕾玖，乖巧懂事，惹人喜欢；第四年一口气怀了三个，老大叫伊治，老二叫尼治，老三呢，就是山治。

老文头觉得自己虽然没什么文化，但是当年都是棍棒底下出孝子，所以教育子女严是严了点儿，可是也没做其他出格的事。可他家这个老三，打小就跟他不合，每次跟他顶嘴吵架就能吵到四里八方的人来他家门口围观，直到他八岁那年，山治突然跟着村头一个叫作哲普的厨子跑了，这一跑，就是十几年。

当时文家的老三跑了，周围的邻居们还以为是家里子女太多，养不过来，于是就把他卖给那个老厨子了，这句话不知怎么地传到了伽治的耳朵里，老文头一气之下，拖家带口搬离了北海村，来到了现在杰尔马市的乡下。

好了回到现在。

此刻的文斯莫克家的客厅，气氛异常凝重——

屋顶的空调默默地吹着冷风；墙上的时钟滴答滴答地走着；鱼缸里的热带鱼时不时地从水里跳起，所有人围坐在桌前，各自盯着视野内的某个点，一声不吭。

嗝——

勇治因为摄入过多冰可乐打了个饱嗝。

噗嗤，坐在藤椅上的索拉笑出了声。

“那个...”伽治意外地没有开口骂人，只是冲着勇治翻了个白眼，他清了清嗓子说道：“都知道了吧？这周末山治要回来了。”

“知道！”勇治积极抢答：“而且还要带他对象回来！”

伽治再次向勇治翻了个白眼。

“那小子怎么样我无所谓。”伽治起身从沙发上拿了条毯子盖在索拉的身上，“你要觉得空调太凉的话，就坐沙发上去。”

“没事，你继续说你的吧！”索拉冲着伽治笑笑。

“我更在意的是我这唯一的未来的儿媳妇人怎么样——”伽治故意拖长尾音，拉着脸看着餐桌对面的伊治。

一提起儿媳妇这个词，老文头就气不打一处来，成年的一共三个儿子，一个十几年前就跑了，剩下的两个：一个两耳不闻窗外事，一心只想搞科研；另一个研究电路的更不靠谱，不是在出差就是在出差的路上，连小姑娘的面都见不到。

最后还有个未成年的傻儿子——算了，伽治不指望大猩猩能找到什么好的对象。

坐在餐桌另一边的伊治明显感受到了来自老父亲那如烈焰般的目光，他心虚地缩了缩脖子，开启疯狂抖腿模式...

“对了，蕾玖说她周末也会过来。”看到自己的大儿子被他爸的眼神差点杀死，索拉赶紧转移了话题。

“那正好，尼治周末也出差回来了，到时候咱们一家去外面聚餐吧。”伽治站起身子说道：“明早我去外面订个包厢，正好用这次家庭聚会测试下我那个儿媳妇合不合格。行了就这样吧，散会散会！”

次日中午。

“去外面吃？！”正在逛超市的山治放下了手中的西红柿。

“对啊，爸今天一早就去外面订包厢了。”电话另一头的勇治大声喊：“哥你是在外面吗？你那里好吵啊！”

“啊，对，我在超市呢！”山治挪了两步，离开放在货架上喊着特价优惠的高音喇叭。

“哦哦！对了，咱爸订的酒店名字叫人鱼岛，你可别忘了啊！”

“好，我记住了。还有什么事吗？”

“还有还有！”坐在床上的勇治弯下腰，另一只手掩着嘴巴，对着手机小声说：“哥，我那个未来的嫂子，长得漂不漂亮啊？”

你嫂子？谁啊？山治愣了一秒钟才反应过来勇治说的是谁：“噢，他啊...”

目光顺着货架远望，那个被自己勒令不许离开健身用品区的绿藻头，正乖乖地站在那里挑选商品。

“等你见到他了就知道了。”山治嘴角勾起一抹笑容，随即挂断了电话。

周日，中午十二点，人鱼岛酒店。

提前过来的文家人围坐在圆桌前，等待着山治的到来。

“这家伙怎么还不来啊！”尼治坐在餐桌前，显得有些不耐烦，“我下午回去还要收拾东西呢，明天一早又要出差了。”

“别玩儿了！”伊治伸手拔掉插在勇治耳朵上的耳机，“你出去看看去，这都几点了，怎么还不来！”

“妈，你要先吃点水果吗？”蕾玖从桌上拿了一个香蕉递到索拉面前。

“没事，我不饿，你给你爸吃！”

“我不要。”此时的伽治心情复杂，毕竟十几年没见的儿子突然回来了，还很有出息地带回来个儿媳妇，这事儿搁谁身上都会激动，“我出去抽根烟，人来了记得叫我。”

“所以我是不是真的要从网上买一根狗链子用来栓你啊！”山治坐在出租车上，阴沉着脸。

“我不就走丢了一会儿嘛...”索隆看着气成河豚的卷卷眉，有点想笑。

“一会儿？我俩八点就酒店出来了！”山治越说声音越大：“上了地铁按道理一小时也就到了，结果你倒好，我正买票呢，一抬头，你人就没了，找都找不到！”

“要不是你那颗绿藻一样醒目的脑袋，我就要去公安局报警了！”

“好好好，我错了。”索隆也知道自己的路痴是硬伤，也没有再做过多的解释，他拉起对方的手说道：“好啦，你再别生气了，看在今天这么重要的日子的份上，原谅我。”

说完，他对着洁白如瓷的手背亲了一口。

“好了好了，我不生气了。”生怕司机看到刚才的一幕，山治赶紧抽回自己的手。

这绿藻头，撩人技术一套一套的。山治摸了摸自己有些发烫的脸。

“哎，来了来了！”站在酒店门口听歌的勇治忽然在人群中发现了一个熟悉的身影。

不枉自己晒了好久的太阳，勇治在发现他三哥来了的第一时间就冲了过去。

“哥，你终于来了！”戴着耳机的勇治喊得格外大声。

“你小子，越长越高了啊！”山治看着比自己高半个头的弟弟，抬手帮他取下了耳机，“旁边这位就是你未来的‘嫂子’。”

“啥？”勇治怀疑自己最近听歌把耳朵听聋了。

“嫂...嫂子，啊不，哥...也不对...我...”接收到超出认知范围内的信息的高中生勇治，开始在脑内疯狂检索自己学过的可以用在对方身上的称呼。

“哈哈哈哈。”看着紧张到语无伦次的弟弟，山治轻笑：“没事，你不用这么紧张。”

他拍了拍他的脑袋，继续说道：“他名字叫索隆，你也叫他哥就行！”

“索隆哥哥好！”勇治朝着索隆鞠了一躬。

“你好你好。”索隆僵硬地回复道。

他看着眼前这个跟厨子有着一样卷眉毛的弟弟，已经能完全脑补他家其他人的长相——这卷卷的眉毛，就好像他永远都会走丢的弯弯绕绕的路一样。虽说自己的确不太在意，但现在还是有些担心这卷眉毛的老爸要是不认可自己，该怎么办。

就这样，索隆怀着一颗忐忑的心，走进了人鱼岛酒店的包厢。

同样是先闻其声后见其人，人还没进包厢，勇治的声音就先进来了——

“大家，我们的主角终于来啦！”

坐在包厢的四人闻声向门外看去，在门口站着的，就是他们十多年没见了的，文家的三儿子——文斯莫克·山治。

“诶？你对象呢？”伊治伸了伸脖子看向山治的身后。

不过话说回来，山治旁边站着的头发像绿藻一样的男人是谁？是来点菜的服务员吗？怎么还不走？

“正式给大家介绍一下。”山治拉着索隆的手走进包厢，“我边上这位，就是我的男朋友，也是我未来的丈夫，一生的伴侣——罗罗诺亚·索隆。”

“好耶！”已经完全适应了的勇治开心地拍拍手。

如果你是人鱼岛酒店的服务员，看到这个场景，你一定会掏出手机拍下来，将它发到社交软件上——

略微害羞的甜蜜年轻夫夫；

震惊到下巴险些脱臼的文家两兄弟；

早就提前知道了的文家母女；

还在不停拍手的大猩猩；

以及——仿佛两条腿上灌了铅，又差点被烟头烧到手的，开始认真思考现在到底是不是在梦游，或者真的像他家小儿子总吐槽的那样，自己更年期到了而且两只老眼已经昏花到是男是女分不清的——卡在包厢玄关处的文斯莫克·伽治。

要不是自己年轻时身体好，换作别人看到这情形，估计早俩眼一黑过去了，震惊之中的老文头开始胡乱安慰自己。

没事没事，我可能真的没有拥有儿媳妇的命，伽治继续安慰自己。他长长地呼了一口气，双手捋了捋自己的衣服下摆，重新回到自己的座位上。

“那个...大家都坐下吧，既然人都到齐了，那我们就准备吃饭吧！”

毕竟这个时代已不再像从前，所以大家刚开始的震惊已经逐渐褪去，一家人吃饭的吃饭，聊天的聊天，其乐融融。

然而正不停往自己嘴里扔花生米的老文头，开始打起了歪主意。

就算我这儿媳妇变成另一个儿子了，那我也不能就这么便宜了这小子——伽治看了看圆桌那边的两个人——这个叫索隆的小子将轮番向山治碰杯的几个兄弟的酒杯全部挡下，笑呵呵地说他酒量不行自己代劳，然后一仰头全部喝光。

你这酒量可以啊，伽治右手扣了扣已经没有花生米的餐盘，“服务员，再给我来两瓶白酒！”

想当年我也是能喝倒全北海村的人，我就不信你小子能喝过我？

两瓶白酒被服务员放在桌上，伽治拿起其中一瓶，对着索隆晃了晃：“小子，来，过来，我跟你喝一会儿！”

听到这句话的山治看了看身边的索隆，又看了看自己多年未见的老爸，虽然没什么默契但他还是在短时间内读懂了他这个老爸的真实目的——他这是在考验绿藻头。

然而听到能跟自己未来的岳父喝酒的好机会，索隆还没等山治要嘱咐他的话说出口，便挪着步子坐到了伽治的身边。

靠，你别那么认真啊，拜托了，给我老爸一点面子行不行！

山治对着圆桌那边的索隆，呲牙咧嘴地打着暗语。

一小时后，人鱼岛酒店门口。

“哎呀，好，好。”已经喝得神志不清的伽治一手勾在伊治的脖子上，一手紧紧地捏着索隆的手，“好儿子，你的酒量...是我见过，最棒的！嗝，以后...还来的吧？到时候来，来我家，我们爷俩...嗝，再好好喝！”

站在一旁的山治看到喝得烂醉如泥的老爸，又看了眼一点没醉的绿藻头，没好气地踩了对方一脚。

受到袭击的索隆赶紧冲着伽治鞠了一躬：“哎，好的爸，好的。”

完了，他又惹厨子生气了。

把刚才的嘱咐反反复复说了三四遍后，伽治松开索隆的手，然后摸了摸山治的头——

嗯，还是像小时候一样柔软的金发。

手掌继续向下，他又摸了摸山治的眉毛——

嗯，跟他另外几个儿子的一模一样。

最后又摸了摸他下巴上整齐的胡茬——

这小子，才屁大一点就开始留胡子了。

最后的最后，伽治放下了自己的手，但他的眼神却停留在与身旁的索拉拥有同样瞳色的对方的眼球上——他就这么静静地看着山治，静静地等待这积攒了十多年的泪水从泪腺涌出。

“儿子...对不起。”

“对不起，对不起。”

再也控制不了情绪的伽治蹲在地上掩面大哭。

伽治知道，他清楚地知道，当年就是因为自己阻止山治去哲普那里学厨艺，一气之下打了山治一顿，他才跑的，这是他这辈子做的最错的一件事，他知道。

虽然这听起来很过分，但是山治，我的儿子，你能原谅我么？伽治在心里默默道。

“爸。”山治蹲下身子，扶着伽治站起来，“没事，都过去了。你看，我这不是又好好的回来看你了么！”

一瞬间，伽治感觉自己十多年前在他心口上划出的伤口正在渐渐愈合，长期以来的懊悔与自责在这一刻彻底烟消云散，眼前儿子的话语像一道光，穿进胸膛，照在了他的心上。

这场意义非凡的家庭聚会就这样结束了，一回到家的伽治就开始收拾自己的行李。

“爸，你这是要去哪儿啊？”勇治疑惑地问道。

“还能去哪儿，当然是去山治那儿住，你这里太吵了，我可一秒钟都不想待！”

装好东西的老文头拉着索拉的手，拉开房门，对着勇治一字一顿道：“一！秒！钟！都！不！想！待！”

说完，他猛地关上了大门。

“我靠...”被骂得有些莫名其妙的勇治摸了摸自己的脑袋，“这老头，是不是真的更年期了？”

END。


End file.
